Friends With Some Types Of Benefits
by ForeverNemi
Summary: Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas, the three most popular guys in East Valley High. Kevin, an aspiring musician, signed by a small town record label. Joe the ladies' man, breaking every girl's heart in sight. And lastly Nick, the schools star basketball player, the most popular, with the ladies, the lads, the teachers, in fact any human being. Demi Lovato the most popular girl in school, h
1. Chapter 1

Nick P.O.V

First day of school back from summer, this is where it all begins. Over the summer it had been constant basketball, with the team or without the team. Either way this year we needed to get to State, there wasn't another option, we needed this, I needed this. My two brothers; Joe and Kevin hadn't exactly been of too much help with throwing parties every night, and everyone knows the Jonas parties are the best parties. So who was I to miss them? This year my head has to be completely, and 100% in the game, no distractions. By distractions I mean girls. Or girl. I made a promise to myself over the summer that I wouldn't think about her. I promised I wouldn't think about how she cheated on me with my best friend. I promised myself I wouldn't think about the way she said my name. I need to stop. She's gone out of my life and I need to get over her. Emily Monroe, the one girl I ever loved, broke my heart. I'm not like my brothers, and I can't be like my brothers. They have a different girl every week, I've tried it I have, but I can't treat girls like that, it's wrong.

"Bye mom, I'm going!" I bellowed up the stairs, waiting on a reply from my mom.

"Bye sweety, have a good day." I nodded my head and grabbed my backpack, keys and sunglasses.

It was still fairly warm and the sun was shining bright, I slipped my sunglasses on, the light immediately declining behind a thin bit of black plastic. I climbed into my maroon mustang, turning the radio on straight away. 8:34. Come on, where is she, she knows I'll leave. I slung my arm around the passenger seat, swivelling my head around, ready to reverse.

"You plan on leaving me Jonas?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, I was, you're lucky I didn't, or you would have had to walk. Oh imagine that Demi Lovato walking to school, the Demi Lovato."

"Shut up, you're such a loser." She walked towards my car and I couldn't help but look. Her jet black hair was positioned loose around her right shoulder; the short denim shorts she wore made her legs go on for miles, and man that was a good sight.

"Like what you see Jonas?" She smirked, obviously catching me checking her out.

"I do indeed, can you spin?" She rolled her eyes, spinning showing me her perfectly shaped ass. Okay, so there were perks of being popular. I groaned slightly. Woah where did that come from. Demi knew she was hot and that every boy wanted her, yes and I was one of those boys. I mean you can't not want her, I mean her ass, her face, her smile, her laugh. Woah, no girls, no distractions. But Demi wasn't a distraction was she? This was me and Demi, yeah we flirted a lot, but we were just good friends. There was no relationship on the cards for us. I wasn't looking for one after Emily and she just wasn't a relationship kind of girl.

"Are you done staring now?" I didn't even realise she had got in the car. I revved, reversing out of my driveway and off to the short two minute drive to school.

"I wish I didn't have to but we have school so I have to." I sighed half-jokingly.

"Well Nick you can have me whenever you like." My mouth dropped.

"Did you just offer yourself to me Lovato?" She smirked at my stuttered response.

"Yes I did, you knew that anyway, don't pretend you didn't." She winked, and climbed out of the car and headed into the school. She stopped and turned half way, blowing me a kiss.

"Well that was strange." I muttered to myself.

"What was strange?" Joe questioned.

"Demi's just said I can sleep with her whenever I like." I was still so shocked, I don't know if she was joking or being serious or what? I know I'm the most popular boy in school but that was Demi, my friend, my hot friend.

"Shut up! You're lying." Joe pulled his sunglasses off of his face, leaving his eyes to squint, adjusting to the brightness of the sun.

"I'm really not." I shook my head.

"Man, you're so lucky; I've always wanted to tap that."

"Well you won't be anywhere near her because I've got dibs on her." I grinned.

"Who's got dibs on who?" Kevin joined in our conversation.

"Nick's got dibs on Demi."

"No way, man do you know how lucky you are?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Fuck she's so hot." Joe nodded his head and agreed with Kevin straightaway

"Yep fella's and she's all mine." I let out a heavy breath of air, happy with how the first day back to school had gone.

"Hey hold up, what happened to the agreement you two had from freshman year." He raised his eyebrows at an attempt to catch me out. I knew what 'agreement' he was on about but I just wanted to test him on it.

"What agreement Joe?"

"You and Demi agreed that she wasn't allowed to sleep with any of the Jonas's, including you."

"Well my friend, that 'agreement' was never an agreement."

"What do you mean?" Poor Joe, he wasn't exactly the smartest Jonas.

"Joe, I'm going to let you down easy. Demi and I made that 'agreement' up so that you wouldn't pester her for sex."

"Hey, I don't pester; every girl wants a bit of Joe Jonas." He clutched at his heart dramatically.

"Sorry buddy, but every girl excluding Demi wants a bit of Joe Jonas."

"Don't 'buddy' me pal, I'll get her to want me. She'll want me so bad."

"However much I'd love to see that go down, I've already called dibs on her, and if I recall correctly she told me we could hook up anytime we wanted. Did she tell you that?" I questioned.

"No." He crossed his arms, in a sign of defeat.

"Don't be like that Joey, you know the rules." I reasoned with him, patting him on the back

"I know I hate it when you win."

"I know you do Joey, I know you do. Well guys I'm off to class."

"Bye Nick!" Joe and Kevin turned the other way, heading off to their lockers to grab their gym kits while I headed straight to the gym for p.e.

I ruffled my curls in the class window, making sure they were perfect. Okay you got me, I'm not a neat freak, it's just my hair has to be perfect, and plus these curls are what get the ladies. A group of freshman girls giggled and gushed over me while I looked at my reflection. I turned, they were all pretty cute, but my rule is no girls, no distractions, and I don't go for freshman's anyway, they're nothing compared to Demi, I mean the seniors. I winked at them all and turned heading towards my locker which was coincidentally next to Demi's. Too make it even more coincidental Demi was at her locker getting out her gym kit for her first class. I snuck up behind her, pressing my chest to her back, breathing heavily onto her neck.

"Whoever could that be?" Her voice dripped heavily in sarcasm.

"Here's a clue, he's extremely good looking, great at basketball, and did I forget good looking?" I chuckled, blowing even more hot air onto her neck. I glanced closer at her neck and found a trail of goose bumps heading down her back.

"Hey buddy I think you already said that." She rolled her eyes.

"You roll your eyes too much, you know that?" I was still positioned behind her, my arms either side of her, blocking her way of escaping my hold.

"Hmm, I get that a lot." She turned closing her locker and leaning back against it. "So I tell you, you can have me whenever you want and now suddenly you're pressing yourself up against me in school?" She bit her lip, grabbing onto my shirt and bringing me closer to her.

"Pretty much, you're just too irresistible." The words came out of my mouth before I'd even thought about giving her a response.

It wasn't even the start of first period and I had already got involved with a girl. But this girl was Demi, completely different.

"She's looking over." I scrunched my face up, trying to figure out what she meant. "Emily, she's looking over at us." I wanted to turn my head and look at her, I really did, but I couldn't. Seeing her face would just make my heart hurt even more than it already does.

"Nick, stop. She's not worth it."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and get that pained look off of your face." She rubbed at the frown lines on my face. _She always was good at reading me. _There's no point lying to her, she's the only person who can read me and know straightaway what's going on up in my head.

"I can't, I forgot that I would see her in school every day. I just thought that she would leave; I mean she broke my heart she has to leave." I whimpered.

"Want me to kiss away the pain?" I coughed, not believing what I was hearing. My head nodded without me even telling it to. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer, our lips crashing onto one another's. I moaned, I never thought I'd be able to kiss Demi, but this wasn't a kiss this was a full on make out session. My lips parted as the need for oxygen took over; she slipped her tongue past my lips and tangled smoothly with my tongue. I pushed against her front slightly, backing her even more into the lockers. My hands found their way to her hair, seconds later getting lost in her long black locks. She sucked on my bottom lip, shit no one's ever done that to me before. Fuck and it feels so good, I grabbed her hips, needing for our bodies to be even closer than they already were. We both pulled away, my hands still on her hips, both catching our breath. She smiled and licked her lips, wetting them, making them glisten. Emily never kissed like that; I think I prefer Demi's kisses. I could see and hear that everyone's attention was drawn to Demi and I.

"Go Nick!" Ryan, who I sit next to in calculus, shouted and later wolf whistled, laughing to himself as he went by.

"Looks like we drew a bit of a crowd." She bit her lip, god that drives me crazy.

"Wow." I couldn't stop smiling; I'd never been kissed like that before.

"I'm glad you're smiling." She chuckled.

"Has she gone?"

"Oh what Emily?" I nodded. "She left as soon as you lent towards me pal." She sighed.

"And you carried on?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Just-"

"I mean this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I just made out with Nick Jonas, the most popular boy in school." She gushed jokingly.

"I know, you're so lucky. Every single girl in this school wants to make out with me; they're going to be so jealous." I shook my curls again, repositioning them.

"You think I roll my eyes a lot, you should see how many times you flick your hair Jonas." She rolled her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. She ducked under my arm and headed off to her first class.

"Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Kissing me, it really showed Emily, didn't it?" I smiled slightly.

"Hey, Jonas, I know I'm a good kisser so if you ever wanna do that again, I'm around." She winked and turned down the hallway.

_Oh don't you worry, I'll definitely be kissing you again. Wait did I really just think that? Who am I kidding I wanna kiss her again and I will._

I shut the locker she left open and once again turned down the hallway and headed off to the gym. I could hear the locker room chat as soon as I rounded the corner. I jogged in and greeted my coach, I don't know what it is about Coach Taylor but he brings out the best in me, my game and in my heart.

"Hey coach." I shouted.

"Jonas, late on the first day in the first class, typical." He laughed while shaking his head. I couldn't help but think of how much better Jonas sounded coming off of Demi's lips. Stop, this is not happening, again.

"Sorry coach won't happen again." I turned and half jogged to the 'spot' where the lads get changed.

"Finally, he's here." Callum patted my back, ruffling up my curls. I suppose he's now my best friend? I mean it was Louis but he decided to fuck my girlfriend behind my back. I had known Callum for ages, like since I was five but I'd never considered him as a best friend which is weird right?

"So uh Cal, I heard you slept with the Green twins?" I smirked.

"What, why are they called the Green twins?" He panicked, he's such an idiot, I'm gonna play a little game with him.

"Because they've got chlamydia?" I stated, my face struggling to stay straight.

"What? Are you joking, fuck, err I need to go." He rushed past me, not before I could grab his arm and pull him back.

"Cal, calm down, I was joking, they're called the Green twins because that's their last name?" I rolled my eyes.

"I hate you, why would you do that?"

"Because that's what friends do, they tease each other." I pulled my shirt up over my head and replaced it with my gym shirt.

"Oh it's so on." He shook his head smiling and walked out of the locker room and into the gym. I changed out of my jeans and pulled on my gym shorts and dunks.

"Boys, let's go, now!" Coach Taylor ordered us out.

Everyone piled out except for my brothers and me. I looked over at them, they were looking at me strangely and it was kind of creepy.

"What now?" I sighed, walking out of the door, approaching the gym.

"Rumours going around that you and Demi made out at the lockers, is it true?" Joe skipped as he neared closer to me. _That was like five minutes ago? God, news travels fast around this school._

"What if it is?" Joe looked at Kevin with a sympathetic smile. "What, what's going on there?" I pointed between my two brothers.

"It's happening again Nick."

"What's happening again?"

"We all know that you fall in love easy-"

"No, stop that, just because I make out with a girl in the hallway, I'm suddenly in love with her?"

"Nick but this isn't any girl, this is Demi."

"And, so what if it's Demi, it could be any other girl in the entire school and you'd still make the same statement?"

"Nick, we're just looking out for you." He reasoned.

"Well I don't need to be looked out for, it was one kiss, just leave it." I stormed off in search of Callum and the lads.

_So what, I kissed Demi, I'm not in love with her. Okay so I fell too hard once, but that bitch ended up breaking my heart. Believe me when I say this, I'm never falling in love again. Ever._

Someone tugged on my arm, ruining my chain of thought.

"Joe, just piss off." Joe let go of my arm, sighing.

"It's not Joe." I recognised that voice, well with being best friends with him for six years I would.

"Don't touch me." I moved further away from him, my back was still facing him.

"Nick, please can we just talk?" I turned, anger filling my body.

"Talk after what you did to me? Are you fucking serious?" I raised my voice slightly, attracting the attention of others.

"Nick it never meant to happen, you weren't supposed to get hurt."

"Well Lou it did, and it fucking sucks that my best friend caused this pain." I thrusted my hand at my chest, signalling the pain that still surrounded my body, mostly my heart.

"Nick, you alright?" Kevin quizzed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The tears drying up immediately in my eyes. "Let's play some ball." I turned and left with Joe, Kevin and Callum walking towards coach and the others.

"Stephens, get over here, now!" Coach shouted towards Lou, making everyone but me flinch. He joined the group ever so slowly, positioning himself as far away from me as possible.

"Five laps around the court and then Jonas, you lead the warm up."

"Yes sir." We all replied in sync.

This class better go quick, if it was any other class I'd skip but this is gym and Coach Taylor would kick my ass. So here we go the lovely warm up.


	2. Chapter 2

Demi P.O.V

So I was in gym and Nick was in gym and that bitch Emily was in my gym class. Could this get any better? I mean she'd been giving me these looks ever since the bell for first class started. Like bitch what have I done for you to hate me? So what if I made out with Nick, he's not hers anymore; she made that decision, not me, not Nick, not anyone but herself.

Nick looked so hot all sweaty, and out of breath and sweaty. He seriously had a problem with flicking his hair, literally every minute he flicks it. Oh and again, that must be the what, twenty second time this period?

"Ohh who are you daydreaming about?"

"Lace, what are you on about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Every chance you get, you look over to the boys, so who is it?"

"No one in particular, just looking." I brushed her comment off and hit the ball. She seemed to have left me alone, I glanced back over and Nick was staring at my legs. He looked up, winked and released the ball he was holding which went straight into the hoop.

"Jonas, keep your eye on the game, not the girls." I heard Coach Taylor raise his voice at Nick.

"You're totally crushing on Nick Jonas." Lacey winked at me.

"Lace, shut up I was just looking."

"Uh uh, I'm your best friend remember, and plus I saw that little wink." She nudged my arm.

"Okay, but I'm not crushing, I'm just thinking of hooking up with him, that's all."

"Hmmm okay."

"Don't hmmm, that's it I swear."

"Okay, okay I believe you."

"Anyway how are you and Damien?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We're not together anymore."

"What, why?"

"Because he's a dick."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"Yeah, but I don't care, I'm so over him and plus Danny sorted him out." Danny was her hot older brother. We've hooked up a couple of times to Lacey's dismay, but now she really doesn't care who he fucks.

"Good old Danny, hey how is he, I haven't seen him in a while?"

"He's got a new girlfriend; Charlie."

"Oh." A new girlfriend? Did I hear that right? My heart dropped in my chest; I'm surprised Lacey didn't hear the smashing of my heart hitting the ground.

"Are you still fucking each other?"

"Lacey, that's your brother!" I exclaimed, surprised by her forwardness of the subject.

"And, so are you still sleeping with him?"

"Well as you've said, he's got a girlfriend so, nope, we haven't slept together in a while." I shrugged my shoulders, bluffing as much as I could in front of my best friend.

"A while being?"

"A week, maybe five days?" She widened her eyes. "What, why are you doing that?"

"He's been dating Charlie for two months?" My mouth dropped open. He's been dating her for two months, another blow to my heart; I'm surprised it hadn't burst yet. "What, seriously?"

"Yes, I met her like last month, Jesus Demi."

"What, I didn't know I swear. You know my rules; you know I wouldn't do that if he had a girlfriend." I needed to make sure Lacey wouldn't pick up on any of my lying skills, she knew me inside and out.

"I know you wouldn't, god I hope Charlie doesn't find out."

"Me too, look, I need to go to the toilet, I'll be right back."

"Excuse me Miss, can I go to the toilet?"

"Why?"

"So I can use the toilet to empty my bladder? What else would I do?" I huffed, why were teachers so hard these days.

"Fine, you've got three minutes."

"Gee thanks for the generosity."

I rushed out of the gym, out of the corner of my eye; I could see Nick watching me leave. I ran to the nearest toilet and dialled the number.

"Hello." His voice was hoarse and so Danny like, it was so hot. I clearly had woken him up, but I was so pissed off I didn't care.

"Danny Clark you lied to me."

"Dems, is that you?"

"Dems is that you, of course it's me." I spat, getting agitated with his soft relaxed voice, probably knowing that I know about him and 'Charlie'.

"Why are you shouting, calm down."

"Who's Charlie, Danny?" I heard shuffling; I'm guessing he shot up from lying down.

"I don't know a Charlie."

"Just stop Danny; I know she's your girlfriend."

"No Dems, you're my girlfriend."

"No, I was your girlfriend."

"Dems, what are you doing?"

"I'm breaking up with you, the last time I checked you can't have two girlfriends at once you jerk." The tears threatened to fall.

"Are you at school? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Danny, don't come near me, I don't want to see your face."

"Dems just let me explain, please." He begged.

"Danny you don't need to explain anything, I know everything, you said you wouldn't hurt me, you said you weren't like him." The tears cascaded down my face, the fighter inside me, heading back into the darkness, too afraid of getting even more bashed and bruised than she already was.

"Don't compare me to him Dems, I'm nothing like him, you know that, come on." He growled, clearly angered with how I could compare him to that man.

"No, Danny you're both the same." I hung up, slapping my hand against the wall and crumbling down to the floor.

_That's it I'm done, everything I touch or love leaves or hurts me. _

I stood up, wiping away the tears with my hand. I turned the tap onto the hottest temperature it could go to, waiting for the steam to appear; I shoved my hand under the running water. The pain was nothing compared to my razor, this wasn't even satisfying. He'd made me stop; I really thought Danny was the one. He cared for me; he had saved my life countless times, he told me he loved me. Had it all been a lie? Was it just sex for him? I turned the tap off, unsatisfied with myself-inflicted pain. The skin surrounding my covered scars had begun to redden, making my scars stick out, they would definitely be noticeable now.

I dried my eyes with some tissue making sure my mascara hadn't come off with my tears. I winced as the hard, cheap school tissue scraped against my flared up skin. I'm pretty sure it had been longer than three minutes, but I couldn't give a shit, I knew she was going to throw my ass in detention anyway. I took one last look in the mirror, puffing up my hair and de-smudging my lip-gloss. Thinking I looked half as decent as I had before, I headed out of the toilets and back into the gym.

"Miss Lovato that was four minutes and twenty seconds, one minute and twenty seconds over the time set."

"How sad, you timed how long it took me to pee?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Detention after school."

"I can't cheer practice."

"Cheer practice, I don't care."

"Look Miss, you're new here, cheer practice and basketball practice over-rules detention."

"To hell it does."

"Demi, what's going on here?"

"Megan she's given me detention and is saying that I have to go to it and miss cheer practice." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look-"

"Miss Reynolds."

"Ah Miss Reynolds, this is an important year for the sports team and we can't have any distractions, why was she given detention." The teacher, Miss Reynolds, went to open her mouth but closed it shortly after I opened mine.

"She gave me detention because I was one minute and twenty seconds over the time she gave me to go to the toilet."

"Miss Reynolds, I will make sure Demi stays for her detention after cheer practice." Miss Reynolds nodded her head and walked away.

"What, you're agreeing with her?" I was so shocked; this wasn't my twenty two year old, cool cheerleading coach.

"Demi, shut up until she leaves." She turned her head, waiting for Miss Reynolds to be out of ear shot.

"Why are you agreeing with her?"

"I'm not, who do you think I am? Some single forty year old, lives with six cat's p.e. teacher?"

"She has six cats?"

"I don't know, probably." We both chuckled.

"So do I really have to stay for detention after cheer practice?"

"Course not, that was just a decoy for her to leave. I can't believe she gave you a detention for being two minutes too long in the toilet."

"Oh Megan, wait it was actually one minute and twenty seconds precisely." She rolled her eyes as I corrected her.

"Well I'll be in my office, don't be late tonight or I'll send you to that detention." She winked and walked out of the gym.

_Oh, I loved her, she was great. I never understood how people could have a 'favourite' teacher but now I do. But I don't think of her as a teacher anyway, it's a plus that she's best friends with my older sister Dallas, she's basically seen me grow up, which is great. She's like another sister to me, not that two weren't already enough._

"What was that about?" Nick jogged over to me, standing extremely close that I could smell his deodorant mixed in with his sweat.

"I nearly got detention for being two minutes too long in the toilet." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes." I chuckled.

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes again automatically.

"You okay, I saw you leave, you looked pretty upset?" He rubbed at my arm. I could literally feel Emily's eyes staring right through me.

"Uh, yeah, no I just really needed to pee." I lied, I couldn't tell him the real reason or I'd break down right here, no joke.

"You sure that's it?" His hand was sliding down my arm, nearing to my hand. He wasn't going to hold my hand was he?

"Yeah, everything's fine for me, but not for you." His hand stopped moving and rested above my wrist.

"Why, have you got me in trouble Lovato?"

"No I haven't got you in trouble, thank you very much, it's just I think we may have a problem." I puffed out my cheeks.

"And that problem is?"

"We're not going to be able to get to state if you keep flicking your hair every minute." I shook my head, amusing him with my fake disappointment.

"Maybe you can help me with that?" His fingers stroked the back of my hand, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"And how would I help you?" I teased back; I knew exactly what he wanted to ask me.

"I have an idea." He grasped my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"And that idea would be?"

"Why don't I come over tonight and I'll show you?" He smirked, my oh my did he look hot.

"You know, maybe you should."

"Not like I don't already give you lifts home from practice, but if you'd want to join me in my car we can drive home together?" I took in a big breath, showing him my over exaggerated excitement.

"Oh, I'd love to." I gushed.

"Well then, I'll see you outside by my car at four?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled, breathing in even more of his intoxicating scent.

"Jonas, what have I told you? No talking to the girls, get back over here!"

"And that's my cue to leave."

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight." He walked away and jogged back seconds later; he leaned in, just before his lips touched mine both our teachers called us.

"Lovato, no talking to the boys!"

"Jonas, you better be here in three, two-"

"I'm coming coach." He nodded before sprinting off, just about reaching his coach in time. I slowly walked back over to Miss Reynolds.

"Lovato, what part of don't talk to the boys do you not understand, do I have to double detention you?" I was ready to muster back a reply when I remembered the words Danny had said to me not minutes ago. It's crazy how when I'm with Nick, everything and all of my worries disappear.

"Sorry miss, won't happen again." I spoke quietly, she nodded slowly. Clearly she was expecting a snarky comment back from me, which never came.

"Okay then, back to your positions." She blew the whistle; I swear it was intentionally close to my ear.

I just want this lesson over; I couldn't face Lacey with everything that's happened with Danny and me. My phone kept vibrating; I could feel it against my leg. It must have been the seventeenth time he's called now. He doesn't deserve my time, I don't care what he's done for me, he's made the hurt I already carried around with me even worse. He's the only one who knew the true extent of my pain; I couldn't tell Lacey what I was going through. I'd lose everyone.

Lacey kept on trying to make eye contact with me, I could see her sighing each time that I would look away and only look back when she was hitting the ball or looking in another direction. I hated what I was doing to Lacey, I was taking out my frustration which her brother had caused onto her and it wasn't right. I texted her, needing for her to know that it wasn't personal and that I was just having a bad day.

**_To: Lacey_**

**_From: Demi_**

**_Lace, babe sorry I'm so moody, it's not you I swear something's happened and it's just pissed me off. Xxxx_**

**_To: Demi_**

**_From: Lacey_**

**_Hey, I knew something was up with you, wanna chat about it? Xxxx_**

**_To: Lacey_**

**_From: Demi_**

**_Yeah later though, not by text. Love you. Xxxx_**

**_To: Demi_**

**_From: Lacey_**

**_Okay babe, love you. Xxxx_**

Well I'm glad that's sorted, now just got to get through the end of the day and then cheer practice, my saviour from all the drama and hurt. Tonight should be interesting in terms of Nick and I, I'm not sure what I want to happen and what I'll let happen, we shall see later tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick P.O.V

Coach grilled everyone but me in practice, apparently everyone was tired and unfit, well apart from me of course. Not like any of the others but I had managed to juggle partying, drinking and basketball equally. I suppose that's why I'm captain and the star player?

I don't know what I was thinking today in the gym. I mean I'm not a player like Joe and Kevin are but I can't just sleep with Demi and not talk to her ever again, that's not me and plus I couldn't not speak and flirt with Demi. We're really good friends and I would miss her. So now I was juggling the idea of leaving now without Demi and keeping our flirty relationship or hooking up tonight and never talking to Demi again? But maybe we would still be friends even if we did hook up? Anyway it was too late to change my mind because Demi was walking towards me in her cheer uniform. Fuck, those uniforms. Demi's legs went on for miles and I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing the shorts you were supposed to wear underneath the skirt.

"If you're going to check me out, at least do it subtly." She rolled her eyes, immediately looking at me as soon as she done it.

A couple freshman girls walked out of the school, definitely wearing shorts underneath their skirt. This making my theory correct about Demi not wearing her shorts. She walked closer towards me, pressing her chest up against mine, breathing softly.

"So you check out every girl in sight?" She trailed her fingers down my shirt clad body.

"Nope not every girl, just the hot ones." I stated.

"Yeah, yeah."

"For your information I was actually looking to see if they had the cheer shorts on?"

"Why?"

"Because Lovato, you don't have yours on and you should."

"Oh do you want me to put them on Nick?" She teased.

"No, I think the skirt looks much better without the shorts." I breathed out as she moved her face towards mine.

"Good because I'm not planning on putting them on any day soon." She muttered out just before our lips connected. Once again she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, supressing a groan from the back of my throat. I slid my hands down to her hips, my thumb caressed the small amount of flesh showing between where the shirt and skirt met. Her skin felt so good underneath my touch, I wanted to touch even more of her. I slipped my tongue in past her parted lips and stroked smoothly and evenly with hers. My hands moved even further down her body, off of her hips and down to her ass. Oh how I've dreamed of touching this ass, it's such a perfect ass. I don't think I've ever seen or felt such a perfect ass before. I squeezed it slightly; she moaned and pushed herself even further into me, her body curving into mine perfectly. The only support we now had was my Mustang, my good old Mustang, eh? My hands slipped underneath her skirt, I could feel the lace panties she was wearing and what she was hiding from everyone else. She pulled back breathless, smiling wide.

"Why did you stop?" I questioned my hands still underneath her skirt.

"I didn't want to stop but one, your hands were going everywhere, and if we hadn't of stopped we would have probably ended up naked and having sex in the back of your car-"

"And that's a bad idea why?"

"Let me finish, and two that bitch is looking again, and I didn't want her to get jealous and cry or something." She huffed.

"Emily?"

"Yeah." I rubbed up and down her bare arms.

"Since when has she been a cheerleader?"

"Apparently since today."

"Why? She hates cheerleaders." I widened my eyes as soon as I said it.

"Thanks for letting me know, and that's a first I've never come across someone who doesn't like me?" It's true, although Demi's persona is the head cheerleader and therefore should be the bitchy, flirty, popular girl everyone 'loves'. But she isn't, she's completely the opposite, she's kind, caring, loving, and popular and she's still flirty but that's a good thing.

"Yeah it's not a personal thing, she just doesn't like them, that's why it's strange, and I don't understand why she'd just suddenly join the cheerleaders? Aren't you head cheerleader though, don't you get to choose who come in and who goes out?"

"Normally yes, but apparently this wasn't a choice I could make, she has to attend an after school club for college."

"I don't get it, she could have chosen anything but cheerleading, she hates cheerleading?" Something must have clicked in her brain because she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "What why are you smiling like that?"

"I know why she's joined the cheerleaders."

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see more of you?" She shook her head, almost annoyed with Emily.

"But how?"

"Think, wherever the cheerleaders are the basketball players are too, therefore you." She sighed.

"Oh, but we're not together anymore?"

"Exactly, god you're so slow to figure things out!" She chuckled, oh lord that was perfect and maybe the cutest think I'd ever heard.

"Sorry, blame the parents."

"No, I blame you and basketball." She was probably right and I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Probably."

"I'm right, I'm always right." She cheered quietly to herself.

"Is she still looking?" She looked over my shoulder, nodding her head.

"I would kiss you again, but she might think that you're using me to make her jealous and that's not what's going on here." She smiled and climbed in the car. I shook my head laughing.

"Nick." I turned she was walking towards me, smiling? What no way was I dealing with her now. I jogged round the back of the car and climbed in, pretending not to hear her. I turned on the engine and pulled out of the school car park leaving Emily alone, shaking her head. My heart hurt even more, thinking about her being left alone. I shook my head, needing to get her out of my mind; she needs to leave, just leave, please. I silently begged with my brain, to which was no success.

The short drive was over in minutes; I pulled up into my driveway and climbed out of the car with Demi. We crossed over my lawn and headed towards her door and into the house. I can only remember parts of her house from parties where I've been here for? It's weird that we're the most popular boy and girl in the school and we've never hooked up or even kissed until this morning. Normally in other schools we would have been dating for two years, be prom king and queen every year. But no this was me and Demi, friends who flirt and kiss a little.

"This house is so empty; did your family leave you?" There was no reply but a small, forced chuckle.

"Whatcha thinking about Jonas?" She called out as she headed up the stairs. Should I follow or? Fuck it, I'm gonna follow her.

"You and me?"

"Care to elaborate?" She coughed awkwardly.

"Not like that, I mean how we've never hooked up or even kissed well until this morning anyway, isn't that weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" She chuckled. There it is again, it's so unbelievably perfect.

"Because we're the two most popular kids in school, it's basically planned that we should be together."

"Jonas it looks like you want us to be together?" She opened her door, walking into her bedroom after her, I left the door slightly ajar.

"No, well I don't mean it like that; I just mean like in other schools that's what it's like?"

"I'm joking; yeah of course I know what you mean. It has crossed my mind once or twice. Like we should be the couple who win homecoming king and queen every year, not like we don't but like as a proper couple?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Just a heads up, I'm definitely the more popular one out of us both."

"No way, I am." I argued back.

"Well do you have every guy in school wanting to get into your pants, even the teachers?" She smirked.

"No but do you have every girl in school wanting you?"

"Yes, I do in fact." She smirked.

"Fair play, you ever made out with a girl?"

"I'm a girl...of course I have?" I raised my eyebrow, why have I never been told this before.

"You're not gay though right?"

"Yes Nick, I am, I love girls, I love it when their soft lips kiss my neck, I love it when their small hands run all over my body."

"Really?" I breathed out; my boxers had become suddenly very tight.

"No, you doof, I do not like girls, I don't mind making out with them on the odd occasion but that's it. What about you, are you into girls?"

"I'm just going to come out with it, I can't keep it in anymore, I love girls!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"You disgust me, a boy like you liking girls, no way."

"Deal with it bitch." She gasped, holding her heart.

"Did you just call me bitch?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I did, whatcha gonna do?" I waited, wanting to know what her plan was.

"Nothing." She charged at me, jumping into me, wrapping her legs tight around my waist.

"You're going to do this?"

"Yes, until you forfeit."

"Ohh Demi, poor, sweet Demi." I walked over to the bed and pulled her off of me; I hovered over her and began tickling all over her body.

"Nick, stop!" She screamed. I couldn't help but think of her being naked and her screaming my name because I was pleasuring her.

"Say sorry for attacking me."

"No, never." I tickled her even more, making her scream louder.

"Nick, I'm sorry!" She shrieked I stopped still hovering over her. Our heavy breathing matching as we tried to regain back our normal breathing rate.

Demi P.O.V

"Demi-"Nick began talking until someone interrupted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Danny shouted, obviously seeing us in this position made him angry.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Nick climbed off of me, standing up from the bed, glaring down at Danny. Although Danny's two years older than us, it's funny how Nick's taller than him and musclier.

"Demi who is he?" He shouted.

"None of your business." I retaliated.

"Why was he on top of you?" He growled, moving forwards. Nick stepped out in front of me, blocking me from Danny.

"I think you should leave." Nick said sharply, anger thick in his voice.

"Shut up, this has nothing to do with you, it's between me and my girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend, we're not together anymore, just go, please." I whimpered.

"You heard her, leave." Nick growled I know it wasn't the best time to be thinking this but angry Nick was hot.

"Shut the fuck up kid!"

"What you going to hurt me?" Nick jested.

"Whatever, you were an easy fuck anyway." He laughed, while he walked out of my bedroom door. My heart literally burst, if anything that nearly killed me. Nick shook his head and ran out of the door after Danny. I couldn't move I just slouched down against the bed to the floor and let the tears fall.

Nick P.O.V

No way was he getting away with saying that to Demi. I ran out of the door after him, I didn't want to leave Demi but I wasn't going to let him say that to her. I reached him just as he stepped out of the door.

"Hey, you." He turned, perfect. I brought my fist back past my head and made a perfect hit right on the side of his cheek. He fell back instantly onto the ground, spitting blood out on the way down.

"Stay the fuck away from Demi." I shut the door in his face and locked it with the key and the chain. I checked the back door and windows downstairs, making sure they were locked and secure so that he couldn't get back in and hurt Demi even more than he already had. I shook my hand, trying to get the tingling feeling away, coach wasn't going to be happy about this if it didn't get better by Monday morning. Thank god we went back to school on a Friday, it was so pointless but the weekends come around quick and my hand can heal a bit. I just didn't think, I mean he can't say that to Demi and not get punched. It doesn't help that this is my throwing hand either; I hope it all heals by Monday morning or I'm fucked. Shit, I left her upstairs, alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick P.O.V

I ran up the stairs and back into Demi's room. I couldn't see her anywhere; I checked the small bathroom she had in here, nowhere. I stopped to think, that's when I heard her silent sobs. The sound of her crying over some boy broke my heart, she wasn't allowed to cry. He was a waster; she doesn't need someone like that in her life. I slowly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Dem, what was that about?" She shook her head; I could see the tears streaming down her flawless face. I couldn't just let her sit her and cry, alone. I wrapped my arms around her back and thighs and lifted her up. Thinking she was going to wriggle and try and get out of my hold I tightened my grip, to my surprise she leant into my chest, grabbing some of my shirt and continuing her silent sobs. I brought Demi down onto her bed, I positioned her so she was snuggled up to me, her head on my chest, close enough so she could hear my heart pounding and pounding with worry.

We must have sat like that for at least half an hour, somewhere through that time she had snuggled up even closer to me and had begun trailing her fingers up and down my chest. Her sobs had stopped as soon as I started playing with her hair, smoothing it all down so that there were no static bits.

"I think I owe you an explanation?"

"Only if you want to?" She stopped for seconds, breathing in heavily; I could tell she didn't want to tell me about it all just yet, and I was fine with that.

"Danny-"She stuttered on his name. I rubbed her shoulder, making her to look up at me.

"Don't, I know you don't want to tell me yet, it's fine, I'll wait."

"Really?" I nodded, smiling sympathetically.

"I have an idea to try and lighten the mood a bit?" She nodded, signalling me to carry on. "I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time here so why don't we make game out of it all?"

"What type of game?" She smirked, obviously thinking of a dirty game.

"No, not that type of game, I mean each night we both have to tell the other something about ourselves?" She chuckled; a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as the realisation hit that we weren't talking about a dirty game.

"Okay then, you start." I wracked my brain for something; it was harder than I thought it would be.

"Here we go you ready?" She nodded. "I only like cheese on pizza."

"What? You don't like cheese, why?"

"It smells like feet to me." I scrunched my face up, showing my disgust.

"You're so weird."

"Hey no judging, your turn."

"Okay." She held the y longer; clearly she was trying to think about something she could say. "My real name's Demetria." She shrugged.

"Demetria, is that even a name?"

"Shut up!" She hit my chest, chuckling.

"Demetria, hey I like it, it sounds sexy."

"You are never to call me that again." She warned, giving me her death stare.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it, and my mum used-"She stopped herself, her smile fading.

"Hey you alright?" I rubbed at her back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just an old memory that's all." She shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now, but we will, soon, I'm sure." I nodded; we sat in silence for mere seconds before she started talking again.

"So the reason you came over here?"

"Doesn't matter anymore." I shook my head, she was hurt and upset, no way was I going to sleep with her, and I'm not that selfish.

"Ohh, but I was looking forward to tonight, all day." She sighed, swinging her legs over my lap and straddling me.

"You were?" I asked, rubbing at her hips with my thumb.

"Hmmm."

"Nick if I asked you to do something for me, would you do it?"

"Yeah, why what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to take me away from it all for one night."

"What do you mean take it all away?"

"The pain Nick, just please take it away." She sobbed.

"How...how can I do that?"

"I need you to sleep with me." It was blunt as ever and if this was any other girl I would have jumped at the chance, but this was Demi and she's hurting.

"Dem, I can't, you're hurting."

"I'm hurting all the time Nick; please I need you to do this one thing for me."

"I can't Dems. I want to I really do, but I just can't."

"Would you do anything for me Nick?" I started to believe that this wasn't Demi begging for sex, this was Demi begging to be wanted and needed.

"Of course I would, you know that."

"Well then please, I wouldn't ask if I didn't need it." I sighed, eventually giving in.

"What do you want?" The next three letters that came out of her mouth sparked something inside of me.

"You." I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and brought her lips down onto mine. She slipped her tongue into my open mouth and battled with mine for dominance. Her hands grabbed at my shirt, lifting it up and over my head and dropping the piece of clothing to the floor. She pulled her lips off of mine and kissed down my chest, licking and sucking at my abs. I groaned as her mouth neared my crotch, she teased me with her tongue, licking along my v-lines. She kissed back up my body to my neck. Her tongue slipped out and licked up to my earlobe, taking it in her mouth with her teeth, she sucked ever so lightly. She released my earlobe and sucked on my neck, her teeth sinking into the spot just below my ear. She would definitely leave a mark there for tomorrow; again I was glad it was Friday.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." My hands grabbed the hem of her cheerleading uniform and pulled it up and over her head. Her upper body was now exposed to me, her red bra hiding her perfect breasts. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her half naked, I would be in a state seeing her fully naked in front of me. She brought her lips back onto mine; her own hands moving down her body and pushing her cheer skirt off, letting it sit on the edge of the bed.

"Do you always match?" I breathed out as once again she took my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, sending waves of pleasure to my groin.

"Mostly." She was too in control for my liking, I flipped us over so I was now on top, she bit her lip waiting for my next move. I brought my lips to her neck, biting, sucking and licking at her enticing skin.

"Mmmm, that's nice." She moaned this must be her weak spot.

My hands trailed down her body, they stopped just as they reached the waistband of her panties. I waited for reassurance which she gave straightaway by nodding her head immediately. I pulled them down past her ankles and slung them somewhere across the room. I guided my hand even further down, resting it on her inner thigh; she moved her hips up off the bed, growing impatient with me. I slipped a finger into her wetness without warning, she moaned as I stroked inside of her. I could feel her hips moving in time with the movement of my fingers.

"More, Nick, more." I added another finger, now two fingers were inside of her, moving them in and out faster and faster each time she moaned my name. She grabbed onto my hair forcing me closer, I smiled, I knew exactly what she wanted. I pulled my fingers out and immediately put my face to her. My fingers guided her open while my tongue slid in, licking inside of her. Holy fuck, she tasted so fucking good. I thrusted my tongue into her entrance, wanting and needing to taste even more of her.

"Shit, Nick, ohh..." I sucked onto her clit, I could almost feel the waves of pleasure going around her body, I thought she'd like that. I felt her walls tightening around my tongue; I sucked on her clit even harder until her hips stopped moving and her breathing escalated back to normal. I finished off with one slow, lazy lick, licking up all of her juices.

"That was-"

"Good, I liked it." I finished for her.

"Yeah you could say that." She grabbed my face pulling me up level with hers. "But I'm not finished yet, are you?"

"No, are you on the pill?"

"Yes." No other words were spoken, they didn't need to be. I positioned myself in front of her spent entrance and slipped inside of her. She moaned loudly, moving her hips up off the bed, getting used to the size and feel of me. Okay, so I've been told I'm quite big, okay very big, which is great, for my ego and the ladies. I moved inside of her, I loved having sex without a condom, Emily always made me wear one even though she was on the pill, when I look back onto our sex life, it wasn't that great, well it's nothing compared to being with Demi now.

"Shit, ohh...right there." I thrusted into her at an angle, her eyes rolled to the back of her head with the amount of force that I was putting behind my thrusts.

"Say my name, Dems." I moaned, the sounds she made were turning me on even more than I already was, if that's possible.

"Nick! Fuck, Nick harder!" She screamed, the vein in her neck showing, shit that looked hot. She brought my face down onto hers, connecting our swollen lips in a heated kiss.

_Fuck she was such a good kisser._

I pulled out of her and flipped us over so she was now on top. My fingers moved around her back and unclasped her bra that was still on. The lifeless material dropped, my eyes were completely stuck on her breasts, I didn't see where the bra landed and to be honest I didn't care. Her breasts, holy shit, they sat there perfectly, not too big and nowhere near too small. She smirked and lifted her hips off of my stomach and slid herself onto my dick. My hands grabbed her hips steadying her; she rolled her hips and started to move up and down. Her own hands went to her hair, messing it up even more.

I couldn't possibly last any longer not with her doing that with her hair, the noises she's making and her sex face. Fuck, that face.

"Dem, faster." I breathed out incredibly quiet only so she could hear it.

"Nick, fuck, I'm so close." She screamed.

I could feel her walls tightening around my dick, her face scrunched up as her orgasm passed through her. Watching her sent me over the edge, spilling into her; I pulled out of her and sunk back into the pillows catching my breath. She climbed off of me and hid her naked body under the covers, she was eerily quiet.

"Hey you alright?" I turned, lying on my side; my face was inches away from hers.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Okay, anything I can help with."

"No you're already helping me enough; I couldn't burden you with anymore of my shit."

"Hey, no I love hearing about your shit." She chuckled, shaking her head; I liked it when she smiled.

"You're just saying that."

"If I was just saying that why would I still be here?" She pouted her lips; I'm guessing this was her thinking face.

"Because I'm a good kisser." She smirked.

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"Ahhaa, I win again!" She grinned, showing all of her teeth. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking me away from it all, you're a great friend." _Ahh, there it is, been put in the friend zone._

"Yeah, no it's fine, so what is this anyway, like me and you?"

"Well I can't do a relationship, but I like being friends with you, but I also like sleeping with you too."

"I think you've just said it all there."

"Huh?"

"We'll be friends with benefits, no strings attached."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah I mean, I take the pain away for you, and you take the pain away for me, it'd be stupid to not do this."

"What do you mean I take the pain away for you?"

"Another story, different time."

"You and your bloody cryptic messages."

"So we're really going to do this?"

"I don't see why not?" She shrugged her shoulders. "But a little heads up Jonas."

"What's that?"

"Don't fall in love with me." She whispered, only so I could hear her, even though there was no one else in the house.

"I think I should be saying to you don't fall in love with me." She shook her head, and stopped laughing. "What?"

"We need to think up rules." She sighed.

"What rules?"

"Rules for our 'relationship', god Jonas you're so slow." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh okay, what type of rules do you want?"

"Well, how would you feel if I was sleeping with someone else as well as you?" I coughed, choking on the amount of oxygen I had taken in.

"I wouldn't like it."

"Well then our first rule, no sleeping with other people-"

"That includes kissing, and any other sexual act, I can't share you."

"Okay, no kissing, sleeping, sucking, touching sexually with others?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"PDA?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Dems you can't be serious, how would I be able to cope knowing that I can do anything to you behind closed doors but not in public, that's like torture."

"I wasn't disagreeing; I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Okay I have more of a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What are we going to tell people if they ask what we are?"

"Well what do you want to say?"

"I'm cool with anything?"

"So let's say we're getting engaged, okay?" She chuckled.

"Not something like that, I mean I'm cool with people knowing that we're sleeping together, are you?" She shook her head.

"I don't like people knowing about my sex life."

"Okay, so what could we say?"

"We could say that we're seeing each other?"

"Seeing each other?"

"You know like we're not actually dating, but we're just seeing what it would be like if we were a couple."

"Oh, yeah let's do that."

"Another thing, one of my rules, no hand holding."

"No hand holding?"

"Yeah, it's too relationship like, and that's not what we're doing, we're just two friends screwing around with each other."

"Exactly, is that all the rules?"

"All I can think of...wait, one more, no cuddling and no staying the night."

"One that was two and no staying the night?"

"Yeah, again there both too relationshipy."

"Relationshipy? Is that even a word, Demetria?"

"Nick, stop calling me that." She moaned.

"Fine but only if you let me stay the night?"

"Nick, it's one of our rules."

"Fine, well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" I stood up from the bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on one by one, with Demi watching me the whole time.

"Just come over when you get up, I know you were going to anyway."

"You got me, bye Demetria!" I shouted as I walked out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.

_So me and Demi, friends with benefits, this is good, I mean this way nobody could get hurt and feelings wouldn't get involved right?_


	5. Chapter 5

Demi P.O.V

Well last night was good, but strange. I mean me and Nick doing this friend with benefits thing, I don't even know if it's going to work out, but like he said he takes away the pain for me and I take it away for him. I really wanted to push him last night to tell me what he means by that? Maybe because of Emily and Louis, family, it could be anything; I just hope he tells me soon.

You're probably thinking I'm a hypocrite, right? Because I didn't tell him about my mum? Well no one knows apart from Dallas, dad and me, well Lacey as well. I know that I will tell Nick eventually but it's too soon at the moment to burden him with something like that.

The front door opened and shut, it must have been Nick. 8:34, Jheez he's up early.

"Nick, I'm in the kitchen!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps, Nick walked closer towards me.

"You're up earlier than I thought you would be." I turned; this wasn't Nick, a sudden bolt of anger and pain swept through me. "What are you doing here?"

"Dems just let me explain."

"Explain what, how you cheated on me for two months how you called me an easy fuck, what else is there to explain?" He cringed at my words.

"Dems, I'm sorry for everything, I just need to talk to you, please."

"Why should I even let you near me after what you said to me?"

"Because it's me."

"Well the real you, showed your ass yesterday." I shouted.

"Dems, please just give me two minutes, then I'll leave, I'll be out of your life forever." My heart clenched at the idea of not seeing Danny ever again.

"Two minutes."

"Thank you."

"Well what do you have to say?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Yesterday."

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, I really am, I was drunk and upset that you'd broken up with me. I came here to try and ask you to take me back but when I saw you and him in that position it just...it killed me."

"Nothing was going on, we're just friends."

"I know, but you have to understand it from my point of view."

"Oh so you're allowed to go on a mad one when you see my friend lying on top of me but I'm not allowed to when I find out you've been cheating on me?" I spat.

"Okay, I kinda deserved that."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Demi, it's not that simple-"

"Why Danny, just tell me, I need to know." My voice broke.

"I had to do it, I couldn't tell you."

"Danny what couldn't you tell me?"

"I started dating Charlie because I needed you to hate me."

"That's absurd, why would you want me to hate you?"

"Because if you hated me it wouldn't hurt as much as if you loved me."

"Danny what are you talking about? What wouldn't hurt me if I hated you?"

"Me leaving."

"What?" My heart was literally smashed to pieces with a big old baseball bat the size of Texas.

"I'm going to college, I'm leaving tomorrow." I could see he was fighting off tears.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah." He choked up, his fists were clenched, he hated it when I cried.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I knew how you'd react, and I promised you I'd never leave you, and I broke that promise."

"What so by you cheating on me and making me hate you, you'd really think that it would make my heart hurt less?" I screamed, the tears streaming down my face.

"Demi, please stop crying, you're killing me."

"Yeah, well it's two ways Danny, you're killing me."

"This is what I didn't want, saying goodbye like this."

"Why?"

"Because it kills me knowing that the person I love is crying because of me." His body sunk, he backed up against the chair.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do, you knew that all along." He smiled sadly." And that's why I have to leave."

"You're leaving because you love me?"

"Yes, but because you don't love me back."

"Danny, how could you say that? I love you so much."

"I know you love me, but you're not in love with me. You love me because I stopped the pain he caused, that's it. You just love the idea of me."

"That's not true-"

"Dems, it is, deep down in that heart of yours, you know it." A tear slipped down my face. He stepped towards me, cupping my face in his hands, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm going to miss you, so much."

"I know you are Dems, and I'm going to miss you so much until it kills me."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, it's the right thing to do for me, and for you."

"Does Lacey know about us?"

"That's your decision on whether you tell her or not." I nodded my head. "I better go; I still need to finish packing."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get there?"

"And where is there?"

"New York."

"New York, that's like seven hours away?"

"I know, but they offered me a scholarship Dems, I couldn't turn that down, you know that."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be back for a week at Christmas?"

"That's so far away." I groaned.

"It's not, time will fly."

"It better."

"If you ever need me Dems, you've got my number." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear; I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"I can't believe you're leaving."

"Me neither Dems." He pulled away from me. "You'll always have a piece of my heart, and I'll always love you." He positioned his hand over his heart before turning and leaving.

"Danny wait!" He stopped just before my door. "What about a goodbye kiss?" The pained look on his face showed me that he really wanted to kiss me but he really didn't as well because then he'd miss me even more. Clearly the thought over ruled the others, he lent in and pecked my lips. I'm sorry but that wasn't what I was hoping for. I grabbed his face and forced my tongue into his mouth; he groaned and lifted me up by my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and carried on exploring his mouth. He walked us over to the couch, where he lay me down first then he brought his body down onto mine. His hands grabbed at my shirt and pulled it over my head and let it drop to the floor.

"Demi?" _Shit Nick. _The hurt in his voice killed me. Danny climbed off of me and picked my shirt up from the floor, handing it back to me so I could put it back on.

"Nick, let me explain-"

"What part of our rules did you not understand? You're meant to take away the pain not cause even more." He slammed the door, shaking the whole house.

"What does he mean? Are you two together?"

"Danny, I really need to go, I'll call you later." I don't know what came over me but at this moment Nick seemed more important to me than Danny.

I ran out of the door after Nick, chasing him until he went into his own house and slammed the door in my face. There was no way that would stop me. I opened the door and his mom was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi Mrs Jonas, do you mind if I go speak to Nick?"

"Demi, dear stop calling me Mrs Jonas, its Denise, and yeah go on up."

"Okay, thank you." I nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Demi?" I turned and there was Kevin with a bowl of chips.

"Oh hi Kevin, what room's Nicks?"

"Last one on the left."

"Thanks." I began to walk off.

"Demi why are you here?"

"I'm just coming to see Nick, why?"

"Nick just seemed pretty angry, know why?"

"No, did he say why?"

"He didn't say anything; I think you should leave him for a couple of hours?"

"Kevin, this is really important."

"I warned you." He turned and went into his room. _What the hell did he mean, I warned you?_

Okay so last door on the left here I am, I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, walking in I could tell it was Nick's room. Apart from the guitar in the corner, I thought Kevin was the musician. I closed the door and spotted Nick at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"Go away."

"No, we need to sort this out." He jumped at the sound of my voice; obviously he was expecting someone else.

"Demi, please just leave." He moved his head back down in between his knees.

"Nick, I can't I need to explain what that was-"

"Well to me it looked like you were going to sleep with your ex?" He growled, ruffling his curls up.

"It wasn't like that, we were just saying goodbye."

"Normal people hug when they say goodbye, they don't sleep together."

"We didn't sleep together!"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't of walked in you would have."

"Stop it, he's going to college and I was saying goodbye in the best way that I could with him, all our emotions got mixed and it all got too heated-"

"Look Demi if I wanted the run down on how you were planning on sleeping with him I would have asked."

"I don't understand why you're acting like this; we're not even in a relationship."

"Exactly Demi, you've just proved my point." His body sunk into the mattress, his whole demeanour changing from angry to hurt and disappointment.

"What are you saying?"

"We're friends with benefits, that's it, the only rule I asked of you was to not get involved with someone else, and you've already broken it within nine hours."

"It doesn't count."

"So would it count if I went and made out with Emily?"

"Yes."

"So what's the difference, what makes you so superior that when you do it, it's okay, because it's not?"

"It was a goodbye kiss, you don't understand Nick."

"Don't tell me I don't understand, because I do." The muscle in his cheek tensing, I could see he was getting worked up again.

"Look Nick, I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for it to happen, I thought I loved him but I don't and it was just my way of saying sorry." His face softened and he stopped pulling on his hair.

"You still shouldn't have kissed him." His voice broke; he was definitely taking this hard.

"I know I shouldn't have, and it won't happen again. You know I kinda liked where this whole friend with benefits was going." I walked towards the bed and crouched down in front of him.

"I know we're not in a relationship, and I might be over exaggerating this all, but I can't not, not after Emily...I just thought that...because you knew how much she'd hurt me... that you wouldn't hurt me, and it shouldn't hurt, not after a day of being whatever me and you are."

"Nick, you're allowed to be like that, Emily hurt you real bad, it takes time to get that trust back, especially in this type of relationship. It'd be weird if you weren't a bit over exaggerate." I chuckled, trying to ease the tension that surrounded the room.

"My brothers were right."

"What were they right about?" I reached up and rubbed at the creases in his flawless face.

"I feel things too easy; I let all the emotions hit me harder than they should."

"Nick, but that's what makes you, you." He hinted at a smile. "Can we just forget about all of this?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, but Demi please don't kiss anyone else again?"

"I won't, rule number one remember?" He laughed slightly.

"Come here." He picked me up from the ground and put me onto his lap, I straightened my legs out so I was straddling him. "I'm sorry if I shouted at you."

"Hey, no I completely deserved it."

"I can make it up to you, if you want?" He smirked.

"Uh uh, I'm going to make it up to you, for last night and now." I pushed him back so he was more central of the bed and climbed back onto his lap. "But you have to be quiet because your brothers are in the next room and your mum is downstairs." I pulled the waistband on his joggers and boxers down past his ankles and deposited them somewhere on the bed. Before he could even mutter back a response I bent my head down and took him all in my mouth. His dick was so big but I knew how to handle it. I moved forward, putting even more of him in my mouth and sucked with all my strength.

"Ohh...shit...Demi." I took him out of my mouth and licked all the way up his shaft and back down before putting him back into my mouth and sucking again. His hands tangled themselves in my hair, pulling and tugging on it the harder I sucked. I closed my mouth slightly over his dick, grazing my teeth over him. He thrusted into my mouth, I could tell he was nearing his release. I was no longer moving, he was completely in control, thrusting in and out of my mouth.

"Demi, fuck." He shot out his load in my mouth, I swallowed happily. I don't get why girls make such a big deal about not swallowing your man's cum. Not that Nick's my man, but I want to pleasure him to the most possible. His breathing evened out, and he smiled lazily up at me.

"I so wish my parents and brothers weren't here." His hands gripped my ass as he pushed me towards him, so I was now lying on top of him, my arms either side of his face, supporting my weight.

"Mmm, can't they just leave unexpectedly?"

"I really...really want them too." He connected our lips in a slow, passionate kiss. A knock on the door took us out of our haze.

"Nick, there's a man downstairs wanting to talk to you."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be down in two."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, I really don't." He rolled out from underneath me and pulled his boxers and shorts on. He was about to leave the room when I stopped him.

"What no shirt?" I chuckled, scanning his body up and down.

"I never wear a shirt, I'll be back in five?" I nodded; he winked and closed the door.

I wonder who it could be.

Nick P.O.V

I jogged down the stairs after being with Demi. I'm glad we decided to do this friend with benefits thing; it was such a good idea. Although I was pissed off with whoever this person was because they had interrupted Demi and I, we weren't going to have sex because there was no way she could be that quiet for my mum and brothers not too hear. Yep, she was a screamer, but I liked that. One of the few people who I didn't want to see was sitting on my couch, talking to my mom.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure honey." She stood up and left the room. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to explain what you saw in there."

"Demi's already explained it all; I don't need to hear it again."

"It wasn't anything, I mean it was just a kiss-"

"I know, please stop."

"Okay, well I better go, I need to pack, but Nick can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Look after her, she's hurting and she needs someone like you, she's outgrown me."

"What, why is she hurting?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, you really should speak to her, I'm sure she'll tell you everything."

"I'm sorry for hitting you last night-"

"Don't apologize, I deserved it and anyway it was a good hit." He chuckled lightly.

"I'll look after her, I won't hurt her, I promise."

"I know you won't Nick, I'll see you around."

"You too, hey good luck in college." I smiled, he was an okay guy, I suppose.

Once he was gone I ran back up to my room, she was nowhere in sight. That's when I heard the water running. I slipped out of my boxers and joggers and went into the bathroom. I could just see the outline of her body through the misty, condensed shower door. She was humming a familiar song, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I opened the door and joined her in the shower, she was very naked.

"Nick, you scared me." She turned and hit my half dry, half wet chest.

"Hmm." I pulled her wet, naked body to mine and connected our lips.

"Who was it?"

"Danny." She pulled back, confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Why...what did he say?"

"He wanted to explain what happened in your house; he apologized for how he acted last night."

"Is that it?" Why did she look so scared?

"He also said that I need to take care of you because you're hurting real bad, what's going on Demi?"

"I can't tell you Nick, not yet."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, things are just going on in my life at the moment and I need you to keep me away from them."

"If that's all I can do at the moment I'll do it, but I need you to tell me soon, because I can't carry this on without knowing why and what caused you all this pain."

"I'll tell you soon Nick, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick P.O.V

Well it had been a month since Demi and I had started this friend with benefits thing and man was it going good. We'd been acting like we normally would except from the few hook up's in school and the many out of school, I don't think I've ever thought of such a good idea, to the person who ever made up the idea of having a friend with benefits, I salute you, majorly. We had kept up with all of our rules, none of us had got involved with anyone else, I'm not sure if that's because Demi didn't want to or, because the boys were too afraid to hook up with her, knowing that me and her were 'dating'. I had learned a lot about Demi over the past month thanks to our second rule about sharing something with the other about you. I've learnt that she hates peanut butter, she has this little cute obsession with Kelly Clarkson and her secret love is rock music, and her celebrity crush is Zac Efron, really the dude from High School Musical? She still hasn't told me anything major, as in the idea that Danny told me there's some bad things about Demi's life that I need to protect her from. I don't want to pressure her but I need to know, because if I do know then there's no way I'll let her get hurt.

Demi P.O.V

This past month with Nick has been so good; I don't think I've ever been happier. I haven't cut in a month, if I'm having a bad day, without even knowing he's doing it, he makes me forget about it all, and it just goes away. Behind this whole popular, hot jock there's this guitar playing, hot nerd. He loves comics; I think it's so cute. I caught him reading one the other day and he had his little reading glasses on, I'd never seen anything so cute in my life. Yes, and he plays the guitar, I begged him to play me a song but he wouldn't play one, I asked him if he could sing and he completely brushed off my question. I'll get him to sing for me, one way or another.

It was last lesson on a Friday, thank god. Can you guess what lesson I was in? P.E. What a great way to end the week, could you sense my sarcasm? The only upside of being in P.E. is that Nick's in P.E. and I get to see him all hot and sweaty, not that I already don't see him hot and sweaty every night but I just love seeing Emily's face when he winks at me. Oh it's great.

"Hey, you."

"Yeah?" I turned and there was Emily, glaring right through me.

"I know what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're using Nick, to make me jealous, and sweety it's not working." She crossed her arms.

"Is this bitch serious?" Lacey stepped out in front of me laughing.

"Lace, hold up." Lacey stepped back shaking her head, cackling lightly. "Why would you think that I'm using Nick to make you jealous?"

"Whenever I'm in your class, you always talk about Nick and kiss Nick."

"Errr, because he's my boyfriend, and I'm allowed to?"

"Well bitch, I can see right through this whole good girl act, and I swear if you hurt Nick-"

"Oh what, hurt him like you already did? Well bitch, I'm still helping him get through the pain you and his so called 'best friend' caused. So don't come over to me and start saying all this shit, when you're the motherfucking hypocrite." There were a few whistles and gasps; I don't know who she thinks she is.

"See, she's not the so called 'good girl' everybody thinks she is."

"Emily, you're just making yourself look stupid, I've never said I'm a good girl, so what if I drink, and have sex and curse? I just respect people and they respect me, but I won't act nice to someone who insults me and my boyfriend to my face."

"Woo, you go Demi!" One of the boys shouted, I'm guessing a little crowd had formed.

"In the end Demi, you're just a little cheerleader slut like your mum was."

"What did you just say?"

"Just think Demi where's your mum now? What do they say? Once a slut always a slut?" She grinned evilly. I slapped her so hard; she fell to the ground, holding her cheek.

"Lovato, principal's office now!" Miss Reynolds shouted.

"Never say anything about my mum, ever." I growled at the lifeless piece of shit on the ground.

No way was I going to the principal's office, he'll just call my dad, there's no need. I turned my back, the tears threatening to fall, pushing through the crowd and out of the door. I heard Nick shout my name, but there was no way I could stop now, I just needed to get home. I pushed through the entrance doors and walked out of the school just like that, no looking back.

"Demi, get back here!" I recognised it as Megan's voice, I turned slightly to see her on the phone, and I'm guessing that would be my sister on the other end of the call.

I ran, I ran away from the school, from Emily, from Megan, from Miss Reynolds and from Nick. I didn't want to leave Nick, I wanted to tell him about my mum but I couldn't not there. How did she even know about my mum, no one knows but my family? I didn't even know who she was before she started dating Nick. I barged into my house and ran up to the bathroom in my room; there it was the thing I'd been missing for the past two weeks. I grabbed it, twirling the shining, silver blade around in my hand. God I'd missed this, I hadn't been using this because I had a different pain reliever, Nick. What would he say if he knew what I was about to do? Would he leave me? I knew exactly what he would say; 'No way am I sleeping with an emo.' My heart clenched tight in my chest, I would lose everybody, everybody including Nick. I couldn't lose Nick, not after all we've been through and how close we are now. The blade moved closer to my skin, now resting above it, the coldness of it send shivers of worry around my body. I didn't need to do this, I had Nick, and he would help me through it, wouldn't he? No of course he wouldn't, he just thinks of you as an easy fuck, just like Danny said, he would drop you like that, he's got other commitments, why would he spend all his time looking after you? My subconscious was right, he wouldn't look after me. I tightened the grip on the blade as I was about to make the painful, yet relieving cuts to my skin.

"Don't, don't do it Demi." Was he crying? His eyes were full of tears and his face was trembling.

"Nick-"

"Just please drop the razor, I can help you get through this, you know I can."

"How do I know that Nick?" I sobbed; knowing that he was crying because of me killed me.

"Because you haven't picked that up in a month?" Did I say that part out loud?

"How did you know?"

"I've seen the scars Dem and I know how many there were when we first started this thing, and there's still the same amount there now." He walked towards the sink, standing next to me.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know baby, just let me in, take down your walls for me."

"I want to Nick, I do, but it's so hard to let other people in." I trembled, dropping the razor. Nick's hand swiped across the floor in search of the razor and chucked it in the bin.

"That's a start, if you let me help you, you won't have to do that anymore." He pointed to my wrists; I pulled them back away in shame. "Don't do that Dem, everything about you is perfect, and taking these away would change you." He rubbed his thumb over the ridged scars, his face completely stern. "I think we should stop this friend with benefits thing for a while and focus on getting you better."

"Nick, no, that's the only thing that's been keeping me away from it."

"No Dem, sex isn't what's been keeping you from it, I have."

"Nick, please, I need you to make me feel wanted, that's the only way." I sobbed, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Dems, you don't know hard this is for me to hear, let's just take a break from it for a week and see how it goes-"

"But you can't leave me-"

"Who said I was leaving? I wouldn't want to be anywhere else?"

"But people always leave, why aren't you?"

"Because I care about you a lot and I need you to get better."

"Just because you care, doesn't mean you'll stay."

"It does Dem, I'm not going anywhere, and if I do, you'll be coming with me."

"Can we get out of this room? I hate it in here?" I asked, before walking out and sitting down onto my bed silently, not waiting for his reply.

Nick P.O.V

I shook my head and followed Demi out of the bathroom and onto her bed. She sat silently, scanning the room looking for something to stare at while she told me everything.

"Nick, I don't know where to start?" Her voice broke as she finished the sentence.

"Why don't you start with your mom?" She brought her hands together and started playing with her fingernails. "Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your mom?"

"She...died when I was seven." I reached for her, but she shook her head, pushing me away with her hands. "She was...raped and then murdered...by a gang...she was err walking home from dropping me off at a friend's house...it was my fault." This time I ignored her hands and just grabbed her, pulling her towards me, sitting her on my lap.

"It wasn't your fault Dems-"

"Don't say that Nick, she would still be here if I didn't go to my friend's house, she would be here, with me."

"Demi, you can't live in the past like that, it's not healthy."

"You know my dad blames me."

"He doesn't Demi."

"He does, Nick how many times have you seen my dad in these past two weeks, or better yet the nine years I've lived here?" She was right, I hadn't seen him at all, the least being five or six times over the nine years she's lived next door to me.

"It doesn't mean he blames you-"

"Nick, he's told me it's my fault, every time he sees me he tells me, he reminds me of what I caused." I could now see all of the hurt she'd been carrying around with her all along, and I hadn't even noticed the tiniest bit of it. "He can't even look at me anymore without getting angry or upset because I look like her, I haven't seen my dad in two years. I don't even know what he looks like, my older sister Dallas keeps him updated with what's going on with me. I don't even get a card for my birthday; I just get money posted through the post. He doesn't want me Nick and he never will." The anger was now revealing itself in her voice, telling the story out loud must have made something click in that brain of hers.

"Well you know what Dem? He doesn't deserve you, and he never should. You're his daughter whatever's gone down should have been forgotten, you shouldn't blame yourself and he shouldn't blame you, nobody could have stopped that from happening with your mom. So what if she was walking home from dropping you off from a friend's house, she should be allowed to, she should be able to walk down any street in this town and not get hurt or whatever. Just please, you need to stop blaming yourself because it's not good for you and it means that the men who done that to your mum win, they win by making you feel as if it was your fault, and well Demi it wasn't your fault and you need to start believing it."

"Thank you Nick, for the first time in nine years I feel almost better, I almost feel like myself again."

"And you should be, is there anything else you want to tell me?" She took in a big breath and nodded.

"When my dad started to leave regularly I would be all alone and after a while the house parties and the drinking just got boring. And being alone for long periods of time made me think, it made me question if my mom dying was my fault, it made me question if my dad leaving was also my fault. All these things just constantly running through my mind finally got to me. Over one summer I went to this party out on the lake, there was this really cute guy there; Harry. We spent the whole night together and well the whole summer. It was perfect and I thought he was to. He started staying at my place after summer was over so he would be closer to me and my dad was never here so why did it matter? I had school so he would just stay at the house all day or go out; it worked fine for like the first month. This was around the time when people started noticing me and I suppose when I gained everyone's respect and got popular or whatever. Harry didn't like the people who I had started to hang out with-"

"Was that like all us lot?"

"Yeah, he accused me of cheating on him and said that one of his mates had seen me making out with someone, that wasn't true. He suddenly got really angry and started throwing things around the house, he was punching things, I asked him to stop. And he did, he stopped punching the wall and chucking things but instead he started to hit me. He stormed out that night and I didn't see him for a week. I thought that we were over, so I moved all of his things out of the house and texted him to come pick it all up. He came over with a few of his mates and stole every valuable thing in the house, smashing pictures of my family, and hitting me because I was screaming at him, even when I couldn't make any more noise possible he would still stand there with all his friends kicking me and then he lit a cigarette and started smoking it." She swallowed painfully, reliving the next part of the story before sharing it with me. "When he was finished with the cigarette he put it out by pressing it as hard as he could against my wrist. He left and I never saw him again, I had to explain to my dad that there was a robbery and that it was my fault because I had left the door unlocked. My dad went mad at me, started calling me all these names, and saying how mom would be so disappointed in me that really hurt. He stopped speaking to me completely after that, not even a phone call once a week, all I would get is a text every three months making sure everything was in check, I was still only sixteen, and I didn't even have my dad here to take care of me and tell me that everything will be alright. That's when I started to take all of the hatred and shame and disappointment I had caused my family on myself, I used to come home from school and go straight to the bathroom and just cut my wrists. Nobody ever cared or showed me they cared, they didn't even notice. Well until Danny did. He stopped me you know? He told me that I was better than all of this; he helped me through it all. That's when I thought I was in love with him but he was right, I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with the idea of him. I hadn't cut in a year, I thought everything was better, Danny and I were together secretly, we'd been dating for about five months when Lacey let it slip that he'd been going out with someone called Charlie. When I asked him about it he denied it and asked me to let him explain, I didn't and I broke up with him. The morning you came round and saw us making out, that's when he came over and told me everything."

"Everything being?"

"That he dated Charlie because he needed me to hate him, so that when he went off to college I wouldn't miss him, and that he promised to me that he would never leave and he broke that promise. I didn't kiss Danny to say goodbye, well I did, but the real reason I kissed him was too make sure that he would remember what he would miss. I wanted him to miss me so much that he would go crazy, because he broke my heart, at the time I thought he was the one but he wasn't, and in a way I'm happy he's gone to college, it gives me some freedom I never thought I'd have again." She sighed. "Thank you Nick, for coming after me, if you wouldn't of came, I would have gone back to my old habits and I don't want to, not now seeing what amazing friends I have around me who can help me battle this, I would miss everybody so much if anything ever happened to me, but most of all I would miss you."

"I love you."

Demi P.O.V

_I love you._

"What?"

"I...love you."

"Nick, no you can't...we're not even in a relationship-"

"I don't care, I love you, I just realised it now."

"How...would you realise that now?"

"Whenever you talk about what you and Danny were it kills me and I get jealous. At first I thought it was strange but then I just went along with it, I thought that it was because we we're such good friends but it's not, I get jealous because I wish it was me that you were speaking so highly of, I wish it was me who you'd depend on-"

"Nick, you're not in love with me, you can't be in love with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve to be loved."

"Stop okay? You deserve to be loved; you deserve it more than anyone else in this town, in this country even in the damn whole world. You don't realise how special you are and how much you mean to people, this town loves you Demi, the people in it love you, I love you."

"Nick, I think you should leave."

"Demi, you can't be serious-"

"Nick, please."

"Demi, why are you doing this? I know you love me-"

"No Nick, I don't love you and I will never love you."

"Stop denying it, I see the way you look at me, everyone in school knows it too, just for once in your life, put your walls down and let yourself love again."

"Nick, you've got to deep, I never intended this to happen...I only wanted sex out of you, the only reason I stayed around was because you gave it to me like that, I never cared about our rules, I lied about saying how much of a good friend you are, it was all a lie Nick."

"You're lying, why are you doing this? Do you want to intentionally hurt me is that it?"

"Nick, just go, you mean nothing to me." He nodded and stood up from the bed.

"You know, I thought you were different. I thought that you weren't like every other girl, you said you weren't like Emily, well you're wrong because you are."

"Nick." He turned a glimmer of hope in his eyes, optimism evident in his dilated pupils.

"Yeah?" He stepped towards me, smiling slightly.

"Can you like...not tell anyone...about what we...you know...talked about?" I fiddled with my fingers, picking off the stray bits of nail.

"What?" He stepped back, hurt written all over his face. "You'd really think that low of me?" He furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't know what to think." I stated clearly, looking at the floor.

"Do you know how much that hurts, hearing you say that?" I didn't answer, I just kept staring at the floor, isn't it amazing how an irrelevant object can become so interesting at awkward times like these? "Jheez, you must hate me, you can't even look at me. Well don't worry Demi, your secrets are safe with me, I won't bother you anymore, sorry for wasting your precious time all along." He turned and left the room, slamming the door after him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I knew he wouldn't hear it but I needed to say it.

_That was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do, he loves me and I just let him leave like that. No you forced him to leave. My stupid pride, the pain on Nick's face when I told him that he never meant anything to me was permanently running laps around in my brain. Why can't I just do what Nick says and let myself love again? Because you'll get hurt dumbass, you'll get hurt like you always do. Why was my subconscious always right? My heart wanted me to run out of that door and chase after him and tell him everything that he meant to me but once again I sided with my mind to stay put in my room and not do anything, I'll stay here and let the pain eventually kill me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Nick P.O.V

I hadn't seen Demi in a week, I couldn't see her. I didn't even know that I loved her, I didn't even mean for it to come out, I guess now it doesn't matter anyway, she showed me a reason why I shouldn't love her. But I can't not, this is Demi, and when you fall for Demi Lovato there's no way you can stand back up on your own. My basketball had suffered majorly, I hadn't been going to practice or the games, and as I've already been told by every single person in the school the teams nothing without me, and that we stand no chance of going to state if I'm not their leader. I don't understand how it got like this? At the start of school I promised myself too not get involved with girls, there was me thinking that Demi and I hooking up wouldn't affect my basketball, I was completely wrong. Never commit to a no strings attached relationship because feelings are always involved and somebody always ends up getting hurt.

"Nick!" I turned, Lacey was behind me, had she been crying.

"What?" Even my voice had turned hoarse, I was slowly losing it.

"It's Demi."

"Look, Lacey, I don't care about Demi anymore-"

"She's in the hospital Nick." Those five words made my heart stop for seconds.

"Where...what hospital?"

"St Andrews, look I'll drive you."

"No, I need to be on my own." I ran as fast as I could to my car much to the teacher's dismay and drove, definitely breaking the speed limit to the hospital. I was glad that the hospital was only a five minute drive. I parked my car as close to the hospital and jumped out running into the hospital.

"Can I help you?"

"Demi."

"Sorry what sir?"

"Demi Lovato, where is she?"

"She's in room 13 sir, you have to wait in the family waiting room." I turned down the hallway, in search of room 13, I ran, I kept on running until I saw the two numbers on the door. There were two men sitting outside of the door, one was Danny and the other I suspected was her father. Danny leapt up at the sound of my arrival.

"You said you'd look after her!" He grabbed my collar, pushing me up against the wall.

"I did, I am!"

"Clearly you're not, she could have died!" My body slumped against the back wall.

"What?"

"She tried to commit suicide, if Lacey hadn't of gone round there before school she would have been dead, I trusted you to look after her-"

"Yeah well Danny I tried my best I really did, I love her and she doesn't love me back, she made me leave, she told me she never wanted to see me again, how could I possibly stick around if she didn't want me anywhere near her!" My heart thumped in my chest as the realisation hit that Demi didn't want me here, she told me she didn't want me anywhere near her and here I am, at her side.

"You love her?"

"Yeah, I do, I love her so fucking much and she doesn't love me, sorry if I committed a crime!"

"Look Nick, I didn't realise that's how you felt."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, will she be alright?"

"Yeah, Lacey got there just in time."

"Well I'm going to go; her wish was for me to leave her alone, I can't argue with that." I turned, ready to leave.

"Is there a Nick out here?"

"Yeah, that's me." I looked sideways to the nurse in blue.

"She wants to see you."

"What, why?"

"I don't know, ask her yourself, come on." She beckoned me in and closed the door behind us so it was just the two of us and that annoying machine that bleeps every fricking second.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I could hear you out there."

"Yeah, that would have been me." A silence fell over us.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Really, you're going to ask me that?" She chuckled; her voice was hoarse from how long she had been unconscious for.

"Yeah, I should apologize-"

"No, I'm sorry for lying to you."

"About what?"

"My true feelings and how I feel about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were right Nick, I do love you, I'm in love with you and I was just too stupid to not realise it until you were gone."

"You love me?"

"You seem shocked for someone who told me last week that you knew that I loved you." I stepped towards the bed, closer to her, that's when I saw the several new, fresh scars.

"Was it because of me?" Tears clouded my vision; I could just make out the twenty or so irritated, red scars that had formed on her wrists. That's all I could see and they wouldn't get out of my mind.

"No, Nick it wasn't."

"Then why, why did you try and kill yourself Demi?"

"Because I fell in love with you Nick, and I'm not allowed to fall in love, I'm not meant to, not after Harry. You deserve someone so much better than me, someone who's not troubled with their past, someone who doesn't harm themselves someone who isn't afraid of falling in love."

"Demi, you know you can't choose who you fall in love with, I fell in love with you because of all those things, it's what makes you, you. And I wouldn't change anything about you, you're perfect and soon, real soon you'll see it too."

"Nick, I don't know what's going to happen to me when I get out of here, but all I know is that I've fallen for you hard and I'd love for us to try this relationship thing out, if you wanted too?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because this is Demi Lovato, the one who promised to never have a relationship ever again."

"Nick just shut up and kiss me please." I stepped the final bit forward and lent in towards Demi, our lips connecting, it sent a bolt of electricity around my body. It's almost as if my body had forgotten what it was like to kiss Demi. I needed to pull away, she was in pain and this wasn't helping. I pulled my lips off hers and turned to sit in the chair.

"Uh, Nick what are you doing?"

"Going to sit on the chair?"

"That was hardly a kiss." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Dems, you're in the hospital, you're hurting and plus your dads outside."

"What, my dad's here?"

"Yeah didn't you know?"

"Nick, you need to get rid of him, he's the last person I want to see."

"Demi, he doesn't even know who I am?"

"And that will make it better please?"

"Demi-"

"If you loved me you would?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Pulling that card out are we?"

"Yes, can you do it?"

"Only because it's you." I sighed, turning and heading out of the door.

"Nick, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, err sir?"

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm Nick Jonas, Demi's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you son." He shook my hand, with a very tight grip. I yanked my hand out of his grasp and shook it a little, just to get the feeling back. I could see Danny's confused face out of the corner of my eye, before he slumped back down into the uncomfortable, hospital chair.

"Err, I don't want to sound rude but Demi asked me to tell you to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"She told me to tell you to leave."

"How dare you, I'm her father!" He raised his voice at me, standing up, getting in my face.

"Exactly you're her father."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's told me everything you know? You're meant to be her dad, but yet you blame her for her mothers and your wife's death, she was seven years old and you stopped paying attention to her, do you know how hard that's been on her? No the answer is no, you wouldn't because you haven't seen her in two years because apparently seeing your daughter isn't important to you." I growled, this man had a nerve.

"You don't know anything kid." He pointed his index finger at me before shoving it into my chest, making me stumble back slightly. No way was I giving up, I loved Demi and this man here had no idea on how much his actions and his way of life was hurting Demi.

"Oh but I do, I know a lot more than you do and I've been in her life for a year, maybe if you ever came home and saw your daughter you would know why she wanted to end her life, because sir if I had a father like you who didn't give a shit about me, I would want to end my life too. If you sat down with her and asked her how she's been you'll see just how much hurt and pain you've caused your own daughter and to be honest I don't think you should be able to call her that, because Mr Lovato, you don't deserve it, the slightest bit. You think your wife would be disappointed in Demi? Why don't you take a look in the mirror and think again, because if there's anyone she would be disappointed in, it would be you. For the last time, I think you should leave." I stepped back, giving him a leeway to leave.

"Okay, I respect her wishes." He turned and walked down the hallway and out of sight. I don't even know where that came from, well I do actually, it came from my heart, the heart that Demi has complete control over.

"Nick, I'm going to go, don't tell Demi I was here, she doesn't need to know that I was."

"You're going; you haven't even seen her yet?"

"I know she'll be alright, plus she's got you now and she loves you back, I'm not needed."

"Danny, she'll want to see you."

"I know she will, but it's hard for me knowing that I love her and she doesn't love me, but yet she's in love with you, so I'm going to go, I'm going to try and forget about her." I felt sorry for the man, he'd been there with her all along, I admire how he helped Demi, but he never fixed Demi, he just pushed all of the shit under the mat, so it was hidden, but the problems never went away. "Anyway congratulations, you got the girl who promised to never fall in love again, fall in love." His smile was forced; I could see the hurt behind his eyes. "Bye Nick."

"Bye Danny." He followed in the footsteps of Demi's father, down the hallway and out of the exit from the hospital. I opened the door and went back into Demi's room, she was smiling awfully big.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really do love me don't you?"

"Yes, but what are you on about?" I shook my head, very confused.

"I heard your little speech."

"Look Dems, I don't know what came over me-"

"No, you said everything I've been wanting to say for the past nine years."

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I just went all mad at your dad?"

"And he deserved it, thank you Nick."

"I still can't believe we're doing this." I smiled widely at her.

"Will you wait for me Nick?"

"Wait for you?"

"I need to get fixed first; I don't know how long that will take. The only way I'll get through it is knowing that you'll be on the other side of the door, waiting for me when I get out."

"Of course I'll be there baby, every step of the way." I pecked her lips, she deepened the kiss grabbing onto the back of my neck, I pulled away breathless. "I love you Demetria."

"I love you too Nick, but stop calling me that please?"

"I'll stop when loving you is no longer an option."

"And when will that be?"

"Never." I smirked.

I don't know how I had got lucky with such an amazing girl. So what if she was a little broken on the inside, everybody is. I knew it will take time for her to be completely fixed, but I will wait for her no matter what, I love this girl with all my heart and I've promised her I'll wait, and nothing could stop me. She's my world, and without her I'd be nothing.


End file.
